Liquid products, particularly household and fabric care compositions such as dishwashing soap, hand soap, and surface cleaners, are a popular choice among consumers. Generally such liquids are sold within containers attached to trigger actuated spray dispensers and are called liquid dispensing products. Trigger spray dispensers attached to containers allow for the liquid within the container to flow from within the container to a targeted surface with minimal physical exertion by the user. Traditional trigger spray dispensers may have a spray nozzle attached to a shroud housing a pump, and a trigger having for example, a trigger lever, underneath the spray nozzle. The shroud is then attached to a container holding the liquid. The trigger lever is typically found beneath the spray nozzle because as a user grips the product, the user can hold the entire product and actuate the trigger spray dispenser with only one hand. A user will typically place their hand around the neck of the container with the user's index finger and possibly middle finger on the trigger lever and the user's thumb, ring finger, and pinky wrapped underneath the trigger lever. In this configuration, the user may easily point the spray dispenser towards the targeted surface the user wishes to spray and press on the trigger with the user's fingers.
Manufacturers want to ensure that trigger spray dispensers are convenient to operate without too much force being necessary to actuate the spray dispenser, so as not to potentially cause the user to strain their finger. Manufacturers also do not want the spray dispenser to be actuated inadvertently by an accidental bump of the trigger lever, so as not to potentially cause liquid to be sprayed where the user did not intend for the liquid to be sprayed or in the case of a child getting ahold of the product. Manufacturers also want for the spray dispenser to maintain its product integrity during shipping, storage, and/or display on a store shelf. As such, manufacturers have added different locking mechanisms to the trigger spray dispensers.
One way manufacturers have attempted to solve the problem of accidental actuation of the spray dispenser is by blocking the nozzle flow pathway. Blocking the nozzle flow pathway can be accomplished by several different means, including having a barrier move in front of the nozzle orifice or move in between the nozzle flow pathway blocking liquid from flowing to the nozzle orifice. The barrier can be operatively engaged with the nozzle cover such that when the user rotates the nozzle cover, the barrier moves into place to block liquid flow. In some executions, the trigger lever may still be movable. When in the locked position, it has been found that some residual quantity of liquid remains within the nozzle such that even in a locked position, actuation of the trigger may produce a minor amount of unwanted discharge. A user, a child, or another outside force, may cause the trigger to depress and some of the residual liquid may discharge. Even if this residual liquid does not discharge, once the barrier is removed and a user tries to use the spray dispenser, an uneven stream of liquid may be discharged as there may be uneven liquid and air built-up in the nozzle.
Furthermore, a spray dispenser locking mechanism involving a barrier to the nozzle flow path may be undesirable in trigger spray dispensers having buffer systems. When a buffer system is present, each actuation of the trigger may result in an increase of liquid into the buffer system. This increase of liquid into the buffer system may lead to greater pressure in the buffer system until the liquid is discharged through the nozzle. When there is a barrier to the nozzle flow path and the trigger is capable of being actuated, even slightly, more liquid will move into the buffer system and the pressure will increase. Too high a pressure build-up may damage the spray dispenser system. Additionally, a pressure build-up may result in undesirable spray patterns as the pressure may affect the particle size upon spraying of the liquid, which may lead to an unintended more mist-like spray pattern.
To solve the problems that arise in spray dispensers having spray dispenser locking mechanisms involving barriers to the nozzle flow path, manufacturers have designed spray dispenser locking mechanisms involving the trigger being locked or unable to depress, and as such the spray dispenser is unable to actuate. One such method is by placing a bar overlying the trigger lever such that the bar may block a user's access to the trigger lever. A user may rotate the bar in front of or behind the trigger lever to lock the trigger spray dispenser and then rotate the bar away from the trigger lever to unlock the trigger spray dispenser. However, a bar of this type of locking mechanism may break if another object comes into contact with the bar. The bar may also interfere with the user's fingers and thus negatively impact the user's product experience depending on the configuration of the product. Additionally, the bar may be visually unappealing to the aesthetics of the product.
In view of the above, there is a continuing unaddressed need for a liquid dispensing product having a spray dispenser having a trigger locking mechanism and method of using such spray dispenser having a trigger locking mechanism to mechanically inhibit the trigger from actuating the trigger spray dispenser where the locking mechanism will not easily come into contact with an outside force causing it to break or become damaged, will not affect the user's product experience by interfering with where the user's fingers are placed, and is visually appealing to a user.